1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to heat dissipation apparatuses, and in particular to heat dissipation apparatuses with a two-phase heat exchange devices and manufacturing methods thereof, capable of increasing heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the performance of electronic devices becoming higher, cooling devices or systems are applied thereto for heat dissipation, preventing from overheating failure of the electronic devices. When dimensions of the integrated circuits decrease, heat accumulation of the integrated circuits accordingly increases. Therefore, highly efficient cooling devices are particularly significant for micro-electronic devices, such as integrated circuits (ICs).
A heat column is a conventional heat dissipation apparatus having a small contact area without requiring external driving forces. FIGS. 1A and 1B depict two conventional types of heat pipes. The heat pipe 10 of FIG. 1A is produced by disposing a wick structure 131 on an inner surface of a container 12. Subsequently, an end cap 11 is mounted on the container 12, and a working fluid w is filled into the container 12 through a fill tube 14. Finally, the container 12 is vacuumed and the fill tube 14 is sealed. Specifically, no wick structure is disposed on the surface of the end cap 11, as shown in FIG. 1A, and only the wick structure 131 on the inner surface of the container 12 forms a heat transferring area. Therefore, the effective heat transferring area is small.
With respect to another heat pipe 10 shown in FIG. 1B, though the end cap 11 has a wick structure 132, which is formed by a porous plate, disposed on the inner surface of the end cap 11, the wick structures 131 and 132 are still two separated structures and lead to discontinuous capillary pumping force of the working fluid w. That is, the condensed working fluid w within the wick structure 132 cannot smoothly flow back into the wick structure 131, thus decreasing heat dissipation efficiency thereof.